More Than Hatred
by Eiji.Kikumaru.Nya
Summary: Amelia T. Spears believes her brother William hates her. But William actually loves her but doesn't want to admit it. Can anyone help them?
1. Enter Amelia!

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji and it's characters do not belong to me. Only Amelia and Daniel (Another OC later on) belongs to me.**

"Amelia, have you finished your reflection letter and report?"

"Not yet, almost done; give me a few more minutes please."

"Hm. Fine; ten more minutes." With that, he left the room. I sighed and stared out the window.

'_That's more than enough time.' _I thought.

Let me introduce myself while I'm finishing up. My name is Amelia T. Spears. I'm a Shinigami that is ranked higher than Grell but lower than William and the Undertaker.

William is my brother, but you could have guess that already. But, he doesn't act like a big brother, in my point of view. He's like… a boss and I'm just an employee, which was kinda true.

Undertaker is my best friend. He's a retired Shinigami but was a very well-known one. He had judge the souls of Marie Antoinette and Robin Hood! But now, he's a funeral director who loves to scare people. Also, William respects him so much. Sometimes, I believe more than me….

Grell is… Grell. He acts like he's a woman but don't let him fool you, he's completely male. I don't mind though. He's almost my friend. ALMOST is the keyword. If only he stop butting into my business than I'll count him as my friend.

Some of you might be wondering "How can an underclass like me be best friends with the legendary Shinigami?' Am I right? No? That's too bad; I'll tell you how anyways.

Well, it all started when I was a human. I was kidnap, torture, torture some more, and soon, killed.

Undertaker was still a Shinigami back then so he got the order to go and judge my soul. When he arrived, I was on the brink of death.

-Flashback-

"Are you here to end my life?" I asked the man with grayish-silver hair and holding a silver scythe with a skull connecting the blade to the handle and is wrap in silver wires. He just chuckled.

"I might. But there's a chance for you to live again but it's a small chance." He raises his scythe. I close my eyes.

"Oh, I won't hurt a lady like you." I just nodded my head painfully and open my eyes.

"Go on with your job." He swung his scythe but I didn't feel anything.

Suddenly, rolls of films came pouring out of my body. It was like my life flashing through my eyes. So now I know that the saying is true.

I saw a picture of my family together. Then, I saw the moment my brother, William, was kidnap and taken away from us. I turn my head away and started to cry silently. It took a couple more minutes before the man in black spoke.

"My my, what an interesting past you have."

"Interesting? It was terrible! God lost hope in our family."

"Really now?"

"Yes. He didn't protect us when we needed him the most."

"How about you?"

"Huh?"

"You're a special person. You're, how do I say this, beneficial to the world."

"So that means…"

"Yes. You can become like me. A Shinigami."

I thought for a moment. It wouldn't be that bad to be one. I can be a god, a death god. I know it won't be easy.

"I accept." I whispered.

"Are you sure? It won't be an easy job."

"I know. I want people to suffer like the way I did. The way god made me go through. I want to see them go through hell too."

"Well well. That's the answer I wanted to hear." In a swish, he got a blanket and wrapped it around me. Then, he picks me up.

"Am I supposed to feel sleepy Mr…?"

"Call me Undertaker. And, mostly, yes." He started moving in a fast speed. "When you wake up, you'll be in your new home, with a new family." I nodded and close my eyes, drifting off to sleep, heartbeat fading away… .

-End of Flashback-

After that, I woke up, took the tour that Undertaker offer, got my death scythe, AND THEN met William. Let's just say, it wasn't a happy reunion…

I look over the papers one last time before getting up and walk towards the door. Once I'm out, I turn around, and saw William leaning against the wall, eyes close.

"Finish?"

"Yes sir." I handed him the paper after he pushed himself off the wall and opened his eyes. He pushed up his glasses.

"You have another mission ready." He handed me a book and left.

"That's him alright." I mumbled sadly. When we were still human, he was happier. Not happy like Grell when he sees a cute guy (or that demon), but happier that he's smiling around our family.

"What happen to you, brother?" I left after that being said.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this was good! I tried my best on this. This is just something I wrote from school and it'll be a short story (but like anyone cares). I hope no one is OOC! Please review so I can see how I did!  
**


	2. How will Undertaker help?

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji and it's characters do not belong to me. Only Amelia and Daniel (Another OC later on) belongs to me.**

"What brings you here, A~me~li~a~?" Undertaker asked.

"Nothing, I guess. I just decided to come and visit since I finished a mission early."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Mhm." I nodded sadly. He got up from the coffin he was sitting on and sat next to me.

"What's wrong, dear? You seem sad."

"It's just…." I sighed. "It's William."

"Mhmm~" he hummed. "Is he getting better?"

"No. I think he's getting worse."

"Really? Why don't you say something to him then?"

"I can't. He's my senior. I can't say 'Why aren't you treating me like a sister instead of an employee?' can I?"

"You're right." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "You seem very stress out; have you been sleeping well?"

I pause for a moment. "Not really."

"Why not take a nap then? You can try out one of my coffins if you like." He giggled and skipped over to an empty coffin that was just lying on the floor.

"Alright; if it's okay with you. Plus, this is my first time sleeping in a coffin." He giggled into his sleeves once again.

"It's quite comfortable." He opened it and I step inside and lie down.

"Well?"

"You're right; it is comfortable." I snuggled into it. His grin widened.

"I know~ Have a good nap!~" he was about to close it but I stop him.

"Wait! If William happens to stop by, tell him I'm not here." He nodded his head.

"Alrighty then~" he closed the lids.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to a dreamless nap.

-Third Person POV-

William sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Geez, where is that girl? She's an hour late. She's not the type to do over time either." He sighed once more. Deep inside, his brother side, he was very worried. He was worried when 10 minutes pass and there were no signs of her. Amelia was never late before.

"Now I have to go fetch her." He then left the Dispatch Management Division.

"Sorry for bothering you, sir."

"Oh no, no, no! I'm not busy at all! What brings you here?"

William had gone to Undertaker's shop since he knows how close his sister and his idol are.

"Have you seen Amelia? She's late."

Undertaker thought about what Amelia had told him.

"_Tell him I'm not here."_

He sat on a nearby coffin.

"Nope~ I haven't seen her all week. If she stops by, I'll tell her you were looking for her."

William bowed. "Thank you." He spun on his heels.

"Wait, Will." He cringed a little.

"Yes?"

"I have a question." He paused for a moment. "Do you care Amelia?"

William didn't expect this to come out of Undertaker's mouth.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I mean." Undertaker secretly smirked in his head; time to hear the other side of the story.

"Of course I do."

"As a sister?" William was silent. Should he answer? He decided he should at least tell one person, especially if that one person was his idol.

"Yes," he sighed, "but she doesn't like me as a brother."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"She doesn't act the same anymore. When she's around me, she's… different."

"Are you sure?"

"Excuse me?"

"Was she really the one who change? Or was it you?"

William didn't know what to say. He just bowed, muttered an 'excuse me' and left to continue his search for Amelia.

Undertaker just grinned (like always) and jumped off the coffin he was sitting on. He opened it to see Amelia still asleep.

"You will be thanking me later." He chuckled and quietly closed the lid, getting back to work with his other 'guests' for their last party.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope this was also good! Starting now, I'll be updating every Saturday unless something pops up and I can't. Please review so I can see how I did!~ **


	3. Daniel, what have you done!

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji and it's characters do not belong to me. Only Amelia and Daniel (Another OC) belongs to me.  
**

"Amelia! You're late." William stated.

"Sorry. I got a little side-track" _'by sleeping.' _Of course, I won't say that to him; I don't want to end up like Grell…

"Go start working on the paperwork. You have three hours to complete it."

"Yes sir." I mumbled quietly and walked away. And I was beginning to think he actually cares….

As I made my way to my room, a voice stopped me.

"Amelia~ I haven't seen you in a while~"

"Grell, the last time we saw each other was last week. You do know that, right?" Sometimes, it gets annoying being around him.

"But a week's a long~ time~" he whined.

"So? The week went perfectly fine with me." _'With the occasional interaction with William here and there…'_

"My week was soooooo hard!" This is going to last awhile.

-Later that night-

I was quietly sleeping, enjoying every last minute of it until a certain red-head Shinigami woke me up.

"Amelia!~ William wants you!"

"Why?" I rub my eyes and took a quick look at the clock hanging from the wall. "It's only one in the morning." I won't understand how he (Grell) can be so energetic at this time.

"He said something about a mission." I groan and got up.

"Ugh, fine. Leave so I can change." He nodded and ran out, closing the door behind him. I change into my regular clothing and left.

"Amelia, you have heard of the news about Shinigamis mysteriously disappearing, am I correct?" Nod. "Your mission is to investigate the matter, and hopefully stop it.

"Can't this wait until later, when the sun is actually up?" he shot me a glare but said nothing, hoping I get the sign.

"Fine fine. I'll go get ready and leave at once." I sighed and left the room.

Why was I chosen for this mission? I'm not strong. Sure, I believe I'm stronger than Grell but he's not that strong… I think… I don't know! I'd never actually seen him fight before!

But, that's not the point I'm trying to make though! All I'm saying is why am I stuck fighting a demon named Daniel!

"Answer my question!"

"Why are we rushing, Ms. Shinigami? You just got here."

"Answer me! Are you responsible for the disappearance of some Shinigami!"

He chuckled darkly. "Why yes I am." He then glared intensely. "Shinigami makes me sick. So I decided to do an experiment. All of the other Shinigami were just bait to lure out the strong ones. But, you'll have to do for now."

He grabbed some kind of powder-like substance from his pocket and threw it at me; I accidently breathed it in. My head starting spinning and I blacked out.

"Good night, Ms. Amelia T. Spears. Next target, William T. Spears." He laugh to himself and carried my unconscious body away….

-Third Person POV-

William felt a shiver ran down his spine.

"That's strange." he mumbled to himself. "She hasn't come back yet -and it's already eight.- Late two days in a row, what a bad habit. Now I have to search for her again. I believe I sent her here..." he continued to search quietly.

"I was right! I knew it was a good idea to keep her alive!" William turned to see Daniel standing there in his own glory. William narrowed his eyes.

"Where is Amelia?"

"Oh don't worry about her, you'll be joining her soon." he took out the same -powder-like substance and threw it to William just like how he did it to Amelia. William, however, held his breath.

"What a pity. You didn't fall as easily as Ms. Amelia did." William accidently gasped softly, letting the substance to enter his body. He felt light-headed and fell to the ground. The last thing he thought about is how he couldn't save Amelia.

-Amelia's POV-

Once I woke up, I was lock up in a room that reminded me of a prison cell. It was dimly lighted by candles, giving it an ominous feeling to it. I didn't have my death scythe, and I couldn't summon it either.

"I see you're awake, Ms. Shinigami." I look to see Daniel on the other side of the bars, carrying someone over his shoulder but I couldn't tell who because of the lighting. "I got you company." He open the cage and toss the person in, which I caught. I gasped when I saw William.

"Don't worry, your brother is asleep. He'll wake up soon, maybe." He locked us up again and left.

"Huh. Even when you sleep you still don't smile." I ran a hand through his hair. He stir slightly but went back to sleep. I smiled a bit and give a kiss on his forehead before leaning my head back on the cold, stone wall, falling back to sleep.

* * *

**Ah~ I hope this chapter is good enough! Please tell me what you think. Are they OOC? Is William too weak? Stuff like that makes me happy! Thank you for reading this chapter~**


	4. Huh? She exploded?

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji and it's characters do not belong to me. Only Amelia and Daniel belongs to me.**

'_Not awake yet, brother?'_

It has been a couple of hours since William has been thrown into the cell and he has yet to wake up.

"How much did he use on you?" I asked to no one.

"Just enough to knock me out for a couple of hours." I gasped slightly as I saw him stare up at me.

"You're awake." He sat up.

"Do you have any idea where we are?"

"No, sir."

We are sitting in separate corners of the cell not saying anything to each other.

"_Do you really think he doesn't love you? Or is he expressing it in a different way?" _The conversation I had with Undertaker pop in my head

"_I don't understand what you are saying. How can you show love if you don't show any feelings, Undertaker?"_

"_You just wait a see…kukuku"_

"William."My voice seemed to snap him out of whatever he was thinking about.

"Yes?"

"Do you… do you care about me? Or am I like an employee to you?" I confessed, standing up.

"Why would you ask such a thing?"

I snapped.

"Because! You act so emotionless like you don't give a damn about anyone! Even to me, your little sister! You don't act the same anymore. Where is the brother I use to know and loved!"

"Do you talk to all of your seniors like this?" he questioned, his voice slowly rising in annoyance.

"I'm not talking to Supervisor of the Dispatch Management Division William; I'm talking to my big brother William!"

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." He stammered slightly, unsteadily pushing up his glasses.

"I know you do, William T. Spears! You know perfectly well what I'm talking about!" My eyes widen at what I just did as my hands went up to cover my mouth. "I-I'm so sorry. I just had so much anger bottled up in me and I… I… I'm sorry." I fell on my knees, my bangs covering my eyes.

"I ruined everything…"

"Amelia." What is that tone of his voice he's using? It sounds so… _foreign_. "Look up." I did what I was told and look up. William's eyes were softer then normal, but he still had a firm frown on his face. His hand was stretched out. I took his hand and he pulled me up.

"Your words… made me think. 'Do I care about you? Are you like an employee to me?' was your question, am I correct?" Nod. "To answer the first one, yes; so, you should know the answer to the second one."

"But you act so different back then."

"People change; you have changed too. If I remember correctly, you were playful when you were little, right?"

I blushed in embarrassment. "Shut up!" I laughed.

"So, does that mean you'll treat me nicely now?" I asked once my laughter died down.

"I'll think about it." I pouted but then grinned and tackle him in a hug.

"Yay~!" He hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around me, hugging me back.

"Brother?"

"Hm?"

"Remember when I told you I got a little side-track when I was late?"

"Yes, I do remember."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was sleeping."

"What?" I smile sheepishly.

"And I was in one of Undertaker's coffin. He told me you went in the shop to look for me, right? You could've found me but…" I laughed nervously as he narrowed his eyes.

"We will talk about this later. Right now, we need to focus about more important matters." We both then hear footsteps coming towards us, breaking the brother-sister moment we just had.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late chapter! I was caught up in other business but now it's here! Please enjoy! Hope William isn't OOC. Also, don't forget to review!**

**By the way, either the next of the one after that will be the last one.  
**


	5. You're my hero?

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji and it's characters do not belong to me. Only Amelia and Daniel belongs to me.**

The footsteps got louder and louder until it stops in front of us. Daniel was standing there, an unhappy look on his face.

"You guys stink. I'm tired of having you guys here." In his hand was my death scythe, which was a regular scythe like the one Undertaker use to had, but red, thanks to a certain red-obsessed Shinigami but that's a different story.

"How nice, being killed by either your own weapons. Wasn't that red-head," he paused, in thought, "-Grell was it, in the same problem? But Mr. Shinigami here had to save him before Mr. Sebastian was able to killed him."

"What is he talking about?" I asked, turning to face William.

"During the time of 'Jack the Ripper', Mr. Sutcliff was almost killed by that demon Sebastian with his own death scythe."

"Too bad you have to step in and stop him. It would be nice to see his blood pour out; being dye the color he loves the most, an amazing sight it would have been." He smirked. "Who knows, maybe you two would be more beautiful dyed in red than Mr. Red-Head Shinigami."

"I bet you will look better dyed in your own blood, Daniel." I stated.

"What did you say!" he snarled. "I'll personally make sure you're going to leave first!" He opened the cage and grabbed me by my hair. "You should what position you are in before speaking, Ms. Shinigami."

I struggled but had a firm grip and didn't even flinch.

"_Are you going to stand there and let him boss you around? Or are you going to do something?" _ How does Undertaker know this stuff? It's like he can read my mind.

I grabbed a hold of Daniel's wrist and amazingly tossed him over my shoulder with ease. Was he really _that _weak?

"How dare you!" he charged at me with great speed, but I was able to easily dodge his attacks.

"Amelia! Let's not stay here too long." William grabbed my wrist and we both ran to find an exit, but eventually, we hit a dead end; Daniel caught up to us in no time.

"Looks like it's time for you to be on your ways, Shinigamis. It was fun having you here, _not_!" he laughed evilly. In his hands were both of our death scythes.

'_Is this really the end? Are we going to die this way?' _ I thought. Being killed with our own death scythes; how ironic.

"Like I said before, I'll make sure the girl leaves first." He grinned manically.

"Not with me around!" In a swoosh, something –more like someone- came out of nowhere and attacked Daniel, catching him off guard.

"Grell!" I called out in relief. But a question lingers on in my mind, _'how will Grell beat him with only a pair of scissors?_'

"The red-headed Shinigami! How did you find my hideout!" Daniel fumed.

"Is that how you address a lady!" he howled, putting his hands on his hips. But he then took them off and checks his nails, which was hidden behind his gloves. "A lady has her own connections, you know."

'_What a surprise.' _I rolled my eyes. Grell walked over to where my death scythe had fallen when he jumped Daniel and picked it up.

"Too bad you have to die, you look so hot too!~" We both rolled our eyes.

"P-please! I'm begging you! Spare my life!" What a… _**chicken.**_

And you all should know what happen next. For all the slow people, let's just say it wasn't pretty at all….

* * *

**A/N: I'm certain the next chapter will be the last one. I might have it up before next Saturday, but I'm holding no promises. I would've gotten chapter out sooner but my editor *cough*sister*cough* didn't send me the final draft until today. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!  
**


	6. Is it a happily ever after?

"Undertaker!~ Are you in?" He pops his head from the corner.

"Ah~ Good evening to you two, Amelia, Will~ Have a seat and I'll prepare you some tea." We sat down on the coffin nearest to us as he came back with to beakers filled with tea.

"It seems like you guys are better together, am I right?" he asked, sitting on a coffin across from us.

"Yep!~ It's all thanks to the bastard Daniel and you."

"What did I do?"

"You help me realize the mistakes I made." William and I said at the same time. We both turn to each other.

"What did he say to you?" I questioned.

"He asks me if you were really the one who changed or was it me."

"He told me that are you expressing your feelings in a different way." We both turn our gazes to Undertaker who was whistling innocently.

"Undertaker…."

"What did I do?" I sighed and shook my head.

"Nothing; just… thank you for everything you did."

William nodded his head, agreeing with me. "Thank you." He muttered.

After Grell beat the crap out of Daniel (with the help of William and I), we found out that his little hideout was near the Phantomhive Manor. I was wondering how Grell found out too… must have been from secretly spying on the demon named Sebastian or something.

As a reward for saving us, William allowed Grell to use his Death Scythe again. Grell was like "Ah!~ I can finally feel those vibrations I longed for soooo long!" but then William told he that it was only for one week since he was still on probation and tears were actually falling done his face! He was begging me to do something but I just smiled and walk away whistling innocently.

As for me, I gave him a white rose dip in blood from a victim. He was like "Oh my god! It's so beautiful! I'll cherish it forever!" Just wait a week or two and see if you can still cherish it *snicker*.

It was 2 in the morning. William had gotten word from the boss that Amelia had a mission to attend to. Once he opens the door, he spots Amelia sleeping soundlessly. He brushed some strand of hair off her face and smile slightly.

'_Maybe…' _he thought. _'Maybe this mission and wait until the morning.' _He silently left the room after that thought.

And so, the lone girl Amelia had found her brother she loved and had enjoyed beating the crap out of the demon named Daniel, who had also help get the siblings together again. Like most happy story writers, the story ends with a happily ever aft-

"Will! Why can't I keep my Death Scythe longer?"

Aft-

"Amelia! My rose died! Can I get another one?"

Aft-

"Will! Amelia! One of my nails broke when I fought that hunk of a guy!"

Forget about it; there is no happily ever after for the Spears siblings.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end! Honestly, this is the first story I actually finish. Sorry for the late post, I finish it last Sunday and completely forgot about it until my friend said "Oh yeah! I need to read your story" in Math class that I remember and sent it off to my sister who sent it to me today (Excuses excuses I know). Please review one last time! **


End file.
